Redhead and Blonde
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: Are they reborn? Nope. Just born from an experiment, that's all. NaruSaku and twisted kind of MinaKushi. R&R will you?


**Redhead and Blonde**

**Author**: Hello, boys + gals! I was the great Red-Hot Habanero, Namikaze Uzumaki09

**Disclaimer**: I don't owe Naruto or Kishimoto Masashi (the author)

**Genre**: I don't know, I think my idea is just lost on my mind

**Rated**: M (considering that Minato and Kushina will have a make-out time, yes)

**Pairings**: Uzumaki Minato Haruno Kushina, Uzumaki Naruto Haruno Sakura

**Warning**: this is my first M story, the idea is from the story **I think I'm a clone now**

**Summary**: Well...just read

**Appearance**: Minato were a younger carbon-copy of Naruto at the first when he first made, Minato along with Kushina, his blonde hair is more yellow and longer like Namikaze Minato, and Minato eyes is blue but more blue than Naruto, and his whisker marks gone without a trace. Kushina was the same like Minato, at the first Kushina were a younger carbon copy of Sakura, but when her special chakra from Uzumaki Kushina and Uzumaki Mito activated, her pink hair grow to her knees and grew darker and darker, the color was dark scarlet, her emerald green eyes transform to a navy blue one like Haruno Kizashi. Apparently, Minato are infused with Namikaze Minato and Senju Hashirama DNA, and Kushina are infused with Uzumaki Mito and Uzumaki Kushina. Oh, yeah. This plot was not always right, by the way.

**Please behave till the day you exhausted yourself (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Experiment **

Orochimaru, the second greatest pedophile in this ninja world after Uchiha Madara, the greatest traitor since Konoha has founded. The evil being that was Orochimaru. Orochimaru, the weirdest and craziest person (or snake?) that ever existed in this kind of cruel shinobi world. The clone of Madara, should I say?

This story began with this scene...

"Who are these two!?" Tsunade shouted angrily and pointed her finger at the blonde-yellow-haired boy and a red haired girl in her office, with their hands tied with ropes.

"They're trespassing the barrier, Hokage-sama. Intruders," Answered ANBU with dog mask with emotionless tone.

"We're not!" The girl who looked too much to the late Yondaime Hokage wife shouted with her fiery red hair resembled the nine tails itself, like the Yondaime Hokage wife in a _**Red Hot-blooded Habanero**_ mode. "Why are not you recognizing us, Tsunade-san? The boy over there was Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm Haruno Sakura, '_**dattebane**_!"

"..."

There's a silence once the girl talk/shouts.

"See, Hokage-sama? They were an impostor!" another ANBU spoken with irritated and obvious tone.

"..."

"Hokage-sama!"

"SHUT UP, MOUSE!" Tsunade sat back to her chair with a sigh. "Why're you claimed yourself Haruno Sakura and the boy over there Uzumaki Naruto?" Tsunade said.

"Because—"

"We didn't know what our identities are," The boy spoke. "Sakura, we simply not looked like the claimed person we are."

"But-but...!" The girl stuttered angrily. "Are you crazy, '_**ttebane**_? I remember myself being Haruno Sakura the moment I wake up from that sleep in the mad lab!" The girl said stubbornly. Tsunade raised an eyebrow,

"Lab?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "We have to investigate the lab, then..."

The boy nod with a smile of relief on his face that looked too much to their late Yondaime Hokage.

XxxxxX

"Naruto! Wake up you ramen idiot!" Sakura stormed in. "Tsunade-sama called us!" She said with hands on her hips.

"But Sakura-chan! I even haven't eaten my ramen yet!" Naruto whined childishly with cup ramen in his hand.

Sakura quickly grabbed Naruto ear and immediately dragged him out of the house to shut him up and just to coming with her.

"My ramen~! Ramen-chan!"

XxxxxxX

"Naruto, Sakura." Tsunade begin. "There's something that I have to reveal to the two of you."

Naruto stared at Tsunade. "That's it? Just for something to tell and I have to leave my ramen all alone at home?!"

Sakura punched Naruto head lightly, "Shut up, Naruto! Let Tsunade-sama talk first, you idiot!"

Naruto wisely shut his mouth after that. Even after their 'special relationship' two years ago, they still constantly bickering and arguing at each other mouth. They even got a nickname; the idiot couple of the year. Rookie 9 and team 9 laughed at their face because of this.

"Thank you, Sakura," Sakura nodded in confirms. "As I just said, there's something that are important to you. This knowledge is classified, but because they were related to you, we have to tell you two." Tsunade said.

"Um...are you speaking about a person?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Persons," Tsunade corrected. Naruto and Sakura make a funny face. "And...Please not laugh."

"Baa-chan, that's was funny! I never hear you say 'persons' with eyes closed!" Naruto pointing at Tsunade with tears streaming down his cheek, too much laughed for his own good, I guess.

Tsunade gritted her teeth. "Naruto, you want to chase Tora?"

Silence.

"NO!" Naruto quickly denied with hands crossed. "I rather eat vegetable than chase the evil cat!" He shouted.

Tsunade raised her eyebrow at the statement, but she let it pass.

"Okay, please let me continue."

End!

Sorry about my bad English. Also, I'm new here.

NamikazeMinatolovers25-eh, I got new pen name; Tonegawa Rie


End file.
